1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-retracting cart for use in the cargo bay of a sport utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever increasing number of yearly sales of sport utility vehicles (SUV's) in the United States and world wide. Many people who own these vehicles must transfer groceries from the vehicle to their homes, which implies either hand carrying them or transferring them from the vehicle to a cart. People who live in condos usually have to carry them a greater distance, and the standard two wheeled collapsible cart is rarely large enough to accommodate an entire load of groceries.
Numerous innovations for carts have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,896 to Eicher teaches a safety mechanism that is especially constructed for a carriage insertable into a load space of a vehicle. The safety device prevents the accidental unlocking of wheel supporting, tiltable arms of the carriage. Specifically, the wheel supporting arms must not be able to tilt upwardly unintentionally. For this purpose a security pin or bolt is provided which is capable of reaching behind a shoulder of a locking bolt. The security pin or bolt is connected by a cable to a tiltable lever which supports a roller. When the roller comes to rest on a support, for example, the loading platform, the security pin or bolt is withdrawn from the shoulder arresting position so that only after such withdrawal the locking bolt may be disengaged by actuating a respective grip member at the handle of the carriage.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,889 to Server Perez teaches a foldable cart for shopping having a rigid base for reinforcement of the bag bottom. Two frames carry the wheels on which the bag leans in the unfolded position during use. The frames allow the wheels to be folded beneath the rigid base. Bag supporting frameworks can be extended and folded by parallel sliding in order to allow extension for pulling the cart or folding to a bag of reduced size for hand transport. One of the frameworks is attached to the upper zone of the bag, pulling the latter for its extension or folding. The other framework has, close to an articulation axle at the rigid base of the bag, a piece provided with one or two lugs which pass through lots formed in the housing for articulation of the frameworks and the wheel frames and for automatic extension of the wheels.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,718 to Groglio teaches a wheeled utility cart that includes a rigid rectangular brake component formed of molded plastic or a wire basket weave configuration. The wheels are relatively large to permit use of the cart on rough, soft, and/or uneven surfaces, unlike the conventional small diameter casters provided on shopping carts. The wheels support the cart at a convenient height and the front and rear wheels are independently and automatically retractable, to permit the cart to be inserted into the back of a motor vehicle, such as a van, station wagon, or sport utility vehicle having a back door or gate. Lockable brakes are also provided for at least the rear wheels, to prevent the cart from rolling on a slope. The brake operation is by means of a high mounted lever to preclude operation or disengagement by small children. A track is provided beneath the cart, which engages a mating track installed in the rear floor of the vehicle. The cart may thus be securely but removably anchored within the vehicles, for transport from store to home or other destinations as desired. Removable child seating and inner liner, as well as a cover which may be secured over the basket, are also provided for further utility. Thus, the cart may be loaded into the owner's vehicle transported to the store or other area, used by the owner for shopping, and loaded back into the vehicle for transport back home or to another destination as desired, by the retractable and extendible wheel mechanism.
Finally, yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,984 to Samuel teaches a collapsing cart for wheeled transport of diverse items over the ground surface. The cart includes a pair of side members having handlebars for grasping by a user and a number of ground-engaging wheels for movement. A number of lateral struts join the side members together. A flexible article carrier is suspended from two of the lateral struts. In the event that the cart is to be used on unconsolidated or uneven surfaces, an auxiliary carriage having load-distributing rollers may be secured beneath the wheels.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for carts have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.